Modern telecommunication systems include heterogeneous mixtures of second, third, and fourth generation (2G, 3G, and 4G) cellular-wireless access technologies, which can be cross-compatible and can operate collectively to provide data communication services. Global Systems for Mobile (GSM) is an example of 2G telecommunications technologies; Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is an example of 3G telecommunications technologies; and Long Term Evolution (LTE), including LTE Advanced, LTE in Unlicensed Spectrum (LTE-U), Licensed Assisted Access (LAA), and Evolved High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA+) are examples of 4G telecommunications technologies.
As the demand for data increases for usage such as emails, texts, instant messages, voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), video chat, video and music streaming, location assistance, and the like, communication channels used in the licensed spectrum for a carrier may experience congestion. For a mobile device, or user equipment (UE), capable of operating in an unlicensed spectrum, it may be desirable to switch from fully operating in the licensed spectrum of the carrier to operating in an unlicensed spectrum of a neighboring cell to increase coverage and to decrease data usage in the licensed spectrum of a network.